The 7
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: Claire, being the only successor of The 7 Organization, has left her home to seek her freedom. She met a new family, live happily, until she found her step-sister. What will Claire do to arrange this mess?
1. New Name

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 1

End of Ms. Goldenray, Long Live Amberlynn!

Hey, the name's Claire. Claire Ilva Goldenray. And I thought I'm the most unfortunate girl in this world. Goldenray is the most powerful family in this Middle Continent, the Mineral. We support political attitudes, economic policies, managing exports, and we are having a relation with Eastern Continent, the Horizon. This Mineral Organization, called The 7 is actually led by 7 leaders. And my dad is the one who now become the common leader of this organization. You think I'm a happy daughter, but as I said, I'm not.

I WAS actually a happy and nice girl until my mother, whom passed away since I was ten, was replaced by a damn mean woman named Anna, with her damned daughter, Mary. I don't know what was inside my father's head but he married to her to maintain his position. And he didn't even ask his only daughter how she thinks about it.

Anna Ritz Sullivan was the wife of General of Mineral Army, Basil Sullivan, but now is a widower after his death in a Division 3 War, a war between Western Continent versus Middle Continent. She is really mean to me and made me miserable. She always use high voice to me plus her hands also slap me often. Mary Diana Sullivan actually was a polite girl but changed 180 degrees after her father's death. Moreover, she hates Goldenray family, which the ones who commanded her old-man's troops to defend Middle Continent, so she wanted to take my father's place and have revenge on Goldenray.

Two years I live my miserable life. Real busy dad, mean step-mother, and stubborn step-sister, I couldn't take it anymore. So I left.

I wandered through the dark woods to the west. My heavy backpack was on my shoulders too long so I took a rest, in the middle of the dark, unsafe woods. My cellphone was dying, and since I didn't want to waste it, I turned it off. Then, I heard a voice, man, no, two men, talking. I couldn't hear them clearly and I didn't want them to find me, but they caught me off guard. Their flashlight helped them to find me. Startled, I ran to nowhere. I heard one of them said; "Wait! You! Come back here!"

My legs felt numb, I fell on the dried leaves, and they found me once more. I just closed my eyes, the flashlight ray aimed at my face. A hand rest on my shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing in the middle of Western Forest?" he called me.

I opened my eyes, I could barely saw his face. His chocolate milk-colored bangs in front of his forehead. And big brownish topaz eyes stared at me.

"Hey, girl, I'm talking to you! What're you doing here?" he repeated.

"I think she won't say anything now. You scared her, Jack." The other man said like he could read my mind. He has a blue cap with 'UMA' on it and big deep blue eyes. I stared at both of them. I tried to reply but my voice won't come out.

"Nah, what should we do now? She won't talk to us." The man named Jack asked the other man.

"Hmm." He knelt beside me and stared at me. He was so close that he could made my heart skipped a beat. "I think she needed to come with us, Jack. Would you come with us, blonde?"

I nodded.

"Come on." The capped man offer his hand to help me up but my legs were so tired and I fell back. I hid my face behind my bangs in shame. I startled when he swoop me up and carried me on his back. I blushed a bit and rest my head on his shoulder. Not in a minuet, I fell asleep.

As I woke up, the pain and dizzy feeling were swirling inside my head. I rubbed my temple then slowly opened my eyes. I'm defenitely not inside that dark forest anymore. The sunray blinded my eyes, I blinked a few times until I got clearer image. I was in somekind of room, with three single beds? My backpack was beside me.

The door creaked open and a girl, maybe in the same age as me, entered the room. A grin on her face made me feel relieved. She was in a blue overall and her orange long hair was braided high. She ran to me and sat beside me.

"Hello, there, welcome to Mineral Town! You've got up! I was worried that you might sleep longer! Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Annabelle Redd Smith, but you can call me Ann. It was my brother who rescued you from that forest. Do you feel better now?"

Why she is a nice but loud girl?

"Oh, yeah. Uh, my name is Claire, Claire..." oh no, I can't tell her my family name. If so, she'll... "Claire Diva Amberlynn."

"Oh, Claire, huh? Ahaha, my brother was really curious about your name. I bet he'll be happy to see you awake now. He came back from a stroll with Jack, carrying you on his back in the middle of the night. Well, that was what my dad said, though. You know I'm a heavy sleeper that I won't wake up even my brother opened my door and placed you on this bed, just beside mine! Now, it's already afternoon, of course you're hungry as a bear, so it would be nice for a late lunch? What would you say, Claire?"

"Uh, sure."

"Alright! I'll be back in a minuet! Make yourself comfortable!"

With that, she disappeared from the room. I could hear her footsteps running down the stairs. I glanced up to the window again. 'Will they look for me? Especially... Dad...' my mind was cut by the sound of the door which opened again. A tall man with blue UMA cap entered my room. He slowly looked up but hid his face quick with his cap. But he hesitantly approached me.

"Uh, hey. You... awake, already..."

"Yeah... thank you, for saving me. If it's okay, may I know your name?"

"The name's Gray. Gray Smith. And you... are Claire Diva... Angus?"

"It's Gold- I mean, uh, Amberlynn."

"Yeah, of course." He chuckled. His laugh was the smoothest voice that had came through my ears. I loved it. Then a long pause came, it felt awkward. But Ann broke the silence.

"Claire! Your meal is done!" she froze for a while as she watched me and Gray. "Ah, David. You already know her well, now eh?"

A faint blush was on his face but he quickly cover it with that cap. "Don't call me that way! I'm outta here."

"Ahaha, don't be so rude now, David." She called him slyly. He scoffed and closed the door hard with a bang. I flinched by his action at the moment. But Ann just stick out her tounge at the door. "Sorry, my brother always do that way, but I love to annoy him once in a while. Ahaha! Here is your meal."

She placed the tray on my lap. It was a simple and warm meal, mashed potatoes with pumpkin, medium steak, and other veggies. Goddess, it smelled good! "You made this?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Wow, it sure smells delicious." I took a bite and I loved it! She just watched me as I ate my meal little by little. Then it hit me.

"Ann, why did you call Gray David?"

"Oh, ahaha, his real name is David Gray Smith. I don't know exactly why he doesn't like that given name, so he called himself by his middle name instead. But I love David more than Gray, because what little sibling do is annoy the older one!" she said with a big grin.

Sure you have done great, Annabelle.

To be continued

Well, this story is already in my laptop for Years! So I decided to upload it. I hope you like it. Corrections and suggestions are welcomed!


	2. Self Dizziness

Chapter 2

Self Dizziness

Smith... I think I've heard that name before. Smith, Dad once said Basil Hans Sullivan likely be replaced by someone who called Smith. Oh, come on, Claire, there numerous people whose name is Smith. But, would it be, him? No, no way.

It was two years ago, Dad and other leaders were discussing about Mr. Sullivan's replacement. I was in my mischief, I eavesdropped them, talking inside the Seven Leaders Room.

_Flashback_

"_Uno, what should we do about Quatro?"_

"_Nothing can do right now. We need someone whose ability near of Quatro. But I have this belief, Dos, about your son."_

"_You mean..."_

"_Yes, your son is capable for this position."_

"_No way, Uno, are you out of your mind? Smith cannot do this job! He was a rebel once!"_

"_Calm down, Tres. We need him, to co-operate with the Nature, where he lives now. It would give us numerous income."_

"_Hmm, that one is true. We need extra fund for our project in Hepar and Cor Vaccine."_

"_We cannot 100% believe in Smith. But we actually have no more choice, for now."_

"_You are right, Cinco."_

_End of Flashback_

I came back to life as my cell phone rang. A text from Mr. Millard. No, it was not from one of the leaders, it was from his son, Trent Viare Millard. He is one of the best doctors Mineral has. He lives in a city called Forget-Me-Not, a busy city in the Southern part of Middle Continent.

Trent was my best friend back then. We played together inside an abandoned church every Sunday. I actually liked him. But now, I believe he changed. From the last time I saw him, he is silent, cold, and rarely show his emotion now. I couldn't help him, what a shame.

I flipped my phone opened and scanned the text:

_Claire, it has been a while._

_I've came back from Forget-Me-Not, but you were not in your home. I couldn't ask any of your family so I texted you instead._

_Claire, where are you?_

_Trent_

My hand trembled after I read his message. He IS looking for me. What should I do? Should I text him back? What if he tell my father where I am? No, I can't. I can't tell him. It's for his sake too.

I decided to ignore his text and walk down the town instead. The afternoon air was still fresh flowing in and out of my lungs. I walked down the solid bricked sidewalk, artistic ones. Then I found what I should need, a church.

I entered the church and was fascinated by the exotic interior. Candles were glowing beautifully, making the big chamber lit with dim light. From the entrance, I could see a young priest standing behind his lectern, flipping the Holy Bible's pages one by one. His eyes scanned the pages, until he looked up at me. A warm smile crept on his face.

"Ah, a new face. Welcome to my humble church. May I introduce myself? My name is Carter. May I help you?"

"My name is Claire, Priest Carter. And I've been in a dillema. I, I ran from home, hoping my mean family won't find me. But actually I have a duty, to prepare myself to become a leader... of Seven Leaders of Mineral..."

"They do not treat you well?" he said while closing the Holy Bible with a small thud.

"Yes. My mom passed away, then, my father married to a mean widower who has a real stubborn daughter. They pissed me off, and my step-sister wants to take my father's position! I was really angry, so I left. I can't take it anymore!"

"I see, Claire Ilva Goldenray. I think I understand your problem. You know that you have a heavy duty which awaits you, that's good. And you have to defeat those who stands in your way. Your heart knows what to do next. You need some supports and friends, and you'll find them here, in this town. You shall be ready to take the duty of yours."

"I see... Thank you, Priest Carter. And please, keep it as a secret. I don't want to be a central in this town. Call me Claire Diva Amberlynn, please?"

"I will keep it as a secret, Claire Diva Amberlynn."

"Thank you again, Priest Carter."

"May The Goddess' light lead your way."

That's the end of Chapter 2!

I hope you like it! Please, drop a review!


	3. No Worries, For Now

Chapter 3

No Worries, For Now

I sat on the bench near a white building called Hospitel. I sat there for hours, staring deep down to my untied shoes. It was getting darker and colder but I ignored it. I was spacing away from reality, 'What if they found me? What if they torture me again? What if I am not ready to be a leader of that HUGE organization? I need supports, relations, friends... that's what Carter said.' I grasped locks of my blond hair in desperation. 'My brain is gonna blow!'. Then, it all went blank.

Several hours later...

I opened my eyes only to find all white scenery. 'Am I dead?'

"Claire, you're awake!" a foreign voice called me. "Claire, can you hear me?"

"Is this what heaven looks like?" I replied unconsciously.

"No, it's not the heaven, you're in my clinic. I found you collapsed just outside my building, Ms. Goldenray."

What did he say? Hey, wait. What is that? I could see black hair fell on his forehead, and those deep dark eyes were staring at me. Inside I could tell I have met with this person before. But who? Who is this guy? Wait, no, it can't be...

"Trent, is that you?"

"You still recognize me, that's good, Claire. I never had a thought that you're here."

I sat up so I could talk to him better. He is now much more handsome, still with those brilliant obsidian orbs of his and matching coal-colored hair. But something different than I thought. He smiled. He smiled to me. And to my pleasure, he hugged me. A faint blush on my face.

"Oh, Claire I thought you'd gone for good. I really missed you since I left The Center."

I awkwardly hugged him back. "Me too, Trent. You have changed a bit. In positive way, of course." I pulled back and return his smile.

"Haha, now I think you should get more rest until you feel well. Then you should go back to Mr. Smith's house. You don't want to make them worry, do you?"

"Is this Mr. Smith is the one who is going to be Mr. Sullivan's replacement in the Mineral Organization?" he was shocked for a moment.

"How- No, I don't know anything about that replacement thing. Now, lay down and get some more rest."

I quickly shook my head, I could feel my bangs flew with the quick motion. "Nope." I said as I move my legs to get off from the hospital bed. "I'm all fit and healthy!" I said with cheerful voice (though I could still the dizziness).

"Alright then. Make sure you have healthy menus for your diet, okay? Take care, Claire."

With a nod, I exited the clinic but there are fast footsteps coming from behind. I turned back and saw a young woman with short chocolate-milk colored hair running towards me, I bet she is a nurse here. She was in light blue dress with small yellow ribbon at the hem of her dress. She brought a small bag.

"Miss! Here is your medicine. I'm sorry I forgot to bring it to you."

"Thank you." I fished my pocket for 500 gold. "Here is the payment."

"Oh, Doctor Trent said you can bring it along for free, Ms. Amberlynn." She said with a sweet smile.

"I see. Please send my thanks to him, Miss..."

"Oh, where's my manners? My name is Elli Carlotte Deans, I'm a nurse here. Pleased to meet you." She said with a bow.

"No need to bow, Elli, and please call me Claire."

"Okay, Claire. And for the medicine, you take it whenever you feel tired, it should help you to not to collapse. Please take care!"

"I will. Thank you, Elli!"

I walked back to Smiths house. Ann greeted me with joy, she is now like my little sister, much much much better than that Sullivan. Ann is a great cook too, she never burn her cookings and she always have the idea of making different recipes. I never get bored with her cookings.

The clock pointed at 4 p.m. I took a shower and swallow the medicine Elli gave because I feel a bit tired. I found out the house was really silent. I walked to the living room to search any soul, but they aren't there. I walked to the kitchen and saw Ann was cooking. It sure smells delicious but I didn't really recognize how quiet Ann is when she is cooking.

"Hey, Ann. What's for dinner?"

She startled and almost dropped her spatula. She turned around. "Ah! Claire! Today's dinner is corn soup with bread slices to warm ourselves up. Why, you aren't go to the kitchen often, what do you need?"

"It was too quiet upstairs. Where's your brother?"

"David is still in the Forge with Grandpa. He called at the moment telling me that he'll come home late, maybe at 6 p.m. I don't know. Relax, David always come back home. I found that he actually is a protective brother since Mom died."

"Hmm. Both of you live alone?"

"I'm quite sure we are. Mom died years ago and Dad went to The Center to run his business there. He opened a restaurant there. I really miss my dad...", she said while her little hand stirring the soup.

"Me too..."

"I was too wary to ask you about this but, what brings you here?"

I couldn't find any words, I obviously couldn't tell her. I just can't. "I, eh, I travel. I just found it fun and make many friends. But I lost my compass so I got lost in the woods. You're my best friend I ever found in my journey."

"My, isn't that sweet? Nah, Claire, I think dinner's ready. Just go to the dining room, I'll prepare it for you."

I smiled and went back to the dining room. Still waiting for Gray to come. It's already 6.14. I wonder what's he doing in the Forge. The matter is, I don't really know where the Forge is! So I just skipped it and started eating dinner instead.

Chapter 4 is in the upload list, everybody! XD


End file.
